Freindship Dip
by oORikutsuOo
Summary: He never really could understand girls...full summery inside! Hinted SasukeXSakura and rated T for cussing


**Hi, everyone! Sorry, but I have no muse for my fanfic Hanyou right now. ****Soooooo…I shall create a short one-shot for ya'll to enjoy!**

_**Summery- In which an interesting walk home proves that yes, indeed there **__**was**__** friendship among the members of squad seven.**_

_**Disclaimer- I (**__**sadly**__**) do not own Naruto.**_

"Hey! Sasuke!" poke.

Ignore.

"Sasuke!" poke. Poke.

_Ignore._

"Grrr, Sasuke!"

PUNCH!

"Ow, what the hell was that for, Sakura?"

He never could really understand girls.

"Because you weren't paying attention."

Naruto would beg to differ. "He _never_ pays attention."

"And how would _**you**_ know, dobe? Half the time, your mind is in the clouds."

"Sasuke, he never had a mind to begin with."

She was right. He snorted, holding back a laugh (at least he _tried_ to). Uchiha's did NOT laugh. Especially not in public.

"Omygosh, did you just _laugh_?"

Shit, nothing got past that girl.

"Did he really?"

When she grinned in response, the blond tackled him in a hug. "Dude, get off me!"

There was a "no touching" glare in his voice, but the idiot just didn't. Get. It.

"Naruto…" Sakura's threat was clear behind her snarl. It said to "back the fuck off or else" and Sasuke had a feeling he didn't want to know the "or else" part.

He pried Naruto off of him.

"So, where are we going today?" Naruto was quick to bounce back, cheerful as ever. Ugh.

"_I'm_ going home."

The indication was clear in his voice. _**Go away**_ but as usual, the wily fox boy ignored his obvious death-threat aura and continued to tag along.

Sasuke wondered if he really DID have a death wish…

"Aww, don't be like that, Sasuke-teme!"

"No."

"Why not?"

He didn't have to answer that. "Because I freaking _said_ so."

Open mouth. Insert foot.

"What you say doesn't count, you know!" he really was gonna strangle that girl one of these days.

"Sakura's right! You never _**have**_ any opinions anyways!"

Of course he did! "I don't have to tell you any of my opinions, idiot. Now get lost."

"Oh, so you DO have some then?"

Did he _ever_ give up? No…did he even _**understand**_ that, if he kept this up, he was gonna get punched? And not very lightly, mind you.

Surprisingly, Sakura beat him to it.

"Owowow! That hurt, Sakura-chan!"

"Good."

It was amazing how cruel women can be.

"Soooooo…"

He didn't like that tone.

"What?"

It would've been in his best interest to just ignore that trying-to-be-casual way of speaking. But he didn't. It would have been a good idea to quickly leave them (mainly Naruto) in the dust.

Again, he did not.

"We still haven't decided on what we should do today."

"Since when did your plans include a 'we' in them? I'm sure Sakura has studying to do."

She snickered.

"You weren't intending on coming along at all. Where you?"

Shockingly, his icy look only brought a devilish smirk onto her lips. Naruto was just as shocked. "No freaking _way_ were you gonna _**ditch**_ us!"

"Of course I was."

"You're so evil!"

"Thank you."

This was not the Sakura he knew. It was…creepy.

"Well…then let's go to your place, Sakura-chan."

"Hell no!"

"Aww, why?"

"Don't try using those puppy dog eyes on me! I'll punch your lights out!"

He made a mental note to never get on her bad side.

"Sasuke…?"

"NO."

This was getting irritating.

"Please?"

"I said no, dammit!"

Naruto pouted. "Seriously, Naruto. You're 17. Man up!"

He _doubted_ that would ever happen.

"I so AM a man!"

"Sure." Sakura snorted.

"You're mean, Sakura!"

"I'm not mean. You're just a wussy."

Wow. She'd gotten bold. And more creative with insulting others.

Laughing was now inevitable.

"Ha! Sasuke laughed!"

Wait a second…had she been trying to get him to laugh this whole time?

"Screw you." He tried to sound menacing (it didn't really work when he was fighting off laughter).

"When and where?"

If he had been drinking something, he would've choked.

Naruto guffawed. "I think you've been hanging with Ino way too much!"

"She'd be proud, wouldn't she?"

Did Sakura always have a grin like a Cheshire cat…?

"I'm going to pretend like none of this ever happened."

"Heh, so he IS a man."

"Would've been a lot more funny if he was gay like I thought he was."

Oh, Naruto was gonna _**die**_.

"He looks pissed."

He WAS pissed.

"Maybe you should apologize, Sakura-chan?"

"ME? You were the one who said that he was gay!"

"So?"

"Shut the hell up."

Anger always made things go his way. Until the blond idiot spoke up again.

"So, can we go hang at your place?"

"How many times do I have to tell you no?"

"However many times it takes to get you to give in."

Ignore…_again_.

"Please?"

Oh joy. Now Sakura was in on it, too.

"I'll bring my tomato bean dip so we can eat chips with it."

Damn that woman.

"Fine." He sighed, telling himself that he hadn't agreed due to the fact that Sakura had asked in a cute, little sing-song voice.

He wasn't even gonna go there.

"Whooohoo!" Naruto was _**such**_ an idiot.

Though, he had to admit. He was a very good rival. Having the two of them over at his house didn't really bother him, now that he thought about it. And no, it wasn't the fact that they were teammates (though it would make for a good excuse…), or that Sakura was secretly a good cook.

No. He just liked the tomato bean dip.

Sakura made the best in town.

**Okaies! There we go! Hope you all enjoyed. Please R&R or else :D lol, jk jk**

**Until next time!**


End file.
